


（佐鸣）别日经年的真心如一

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 延续到佐鸣二十多岁时期的互相表白、谁先脸红谁就输的胜负对决。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	（佐鸣）别日经年的真心如一

距上次回到木叶村已经过去一个月，时间不长不短，正好足够佐助忘记那些不认识的忍者们投来的隐含怀疑的目光，又不至于让他就连火影办公室的位置也抛诸脑后。他一身黑斗篷裹得严实，看起来和周围穿着轻便上忍制服的木叶忍者们格格不入，像只落单的乌鸦——这只乌鸦径直来到办公室前，潦草地敲门，里面的人才含糊应了一声，佐助便推门而入。  
门扉合上，截断那些带着排斥意味的视线。

鸣人坐在办公桌后，身影几乎被高高垒起的文书完全挡住，堆叠的纸张间露出一点晃动的橘色和金色，证明苦于繁琐事务的七代目火影还未睡倒。刚刚那轻率的应答似乎是他无意识发出的。佐助站在门边，挑了挑眉，为不能第一时间得到鸣人那声全心全意高兴的“你回来了”而心生不满，又怀着恶作剧的心思，等待起了鸣人发现自己后的反应。  
他等了不久，文书堆后那颗金色的脑袋一抬，湛蓝如水洗晴空的眼瞳从山一样高的文书之间一闪而过。下一秒，七代目火影毫不庄重地拍桌而起——高高叠起的文件都抖了抖，平衡看似岌岌可危——圆脸上一双眼睛瞪得大大的，直直望向佐助。  
……看起来惊讶得就像看见了一只会走路的番茄。

有必要这么惊讶吗？  
就在佐助打算冷言冷语说一句“看来我是打扰到七代目大人了”的时候，鸣人突然以拳击掌，仿佛终于回过神来，眼睛猛然一亮。  
佐助下意识有了不好的预感。  
“佐助！”半环形的宽阔窗户前，鸣人背对着漫漫天光，冲门边的黑衣忍者张开双臂，眯起眼笑出一口整齐的白牙，看起来没心没肺也无忧无虑，“我喜欢你的说！”  
佐助：“……”  
短暂的沉默后，鸣人悄悄掀起眼皮，从眼睑之间的缝隙看他：“咦，你没有脸红的说。”  
“为什么要脸红。”佐助嗤道，“笨蛋……反正还是那个游戏吧，谁因为对方的表白而脸红，谁就输了。幼稚。”  
“我想着一个月没见面了，也许打你一个猝不及防，我就能赢了呢！”鸣人放下手臂，绕过办公桌，蹦蹦跳跳走到他身边来，“没想到你今天会回来的说。”  
“毕竟是笨蛋。”  
“这和笨蛋有什么关系！”  
“既然摸不准我什么时候会回来，那就不要猜了。”佐助啧了一声，伸手托起他的下巴，无情评价道，“你惊讶的样子很碍眼，吊车尾的。”  
“啊啊，我知道，我知道了的说！是我不好。”佐助将他的下巴越托越高，直到鸣人只能仰着头看天花板，作为要害的脖颈无防备地暴露在佐助眼前，那枚凸起的喉结分外显眼，“欢、欢迎回来！我好想你的说！”  
“哼。”远行归来的黑衣忍者嘴角一勾，这才松了手。

小时候他们也抱着别扭的争斗心玩过这么一次，说好谁先脸红便是输家，佐助现在仍记得鸣人气呼呼地挥着拳头要他和自己比试的样子，却想不起当初的胜负。多半是平手，或者鸣人输了，不然他不会记住这件事，还把对决延长到现在。

“话说你今天怎么突然回来了的说？”  
佐助四处望了望，见到办公桌上放着鸣人惯用的杯子，走过去顺理成章地端起它喝了一口：“……碰巧。怎么，七代目大人今天特别忙，没空接见我是吗？”  
“不是不是，唉佐助你说什么呢，你回来的话我多忙都会去见你的啊！”背后传来的话音语气一转，带上几分苦恼，“……虽然忙也是真的。”  
“鹿丸呢？”  
“请假回家陪手鞠去了，之前他陪我加了好多天的班。”  
鸣人又回到办公桌前，揉了揉自己的脸颊。佐助的视线越过杯沿，打量着他，几乎看得见那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋顶上迅速垂落一双散发着失落意味的犬科耳朵。  
又忙又累，难怪他突然又开起了那个幼稚的玩笑……佐助想着，勉为其难原谅了他无自觉的撩拨人心行为。

佐助看着埋头工作的鸣人，不知不觉中把一杯水喝完了。晃了晃空荡荡的杯子，他扭头去找饮水机。  
鸣人也喊道：“我要喝水——”  
接好了水，佐助把杯子递回鸣人手里。七代目火影迅速仰脖咽下几口凉水，杯子再挪开时，唇边染上湿亮水迹。  
他用耍无赖一般的语气拖长了声音道：“佐助——我好喜欢你的说。”  
“这种程度，不可能让我脸红吧。”被告白的对象哼笑一声，“指望在这项比试上分出胜负，你未免太过乐观了，吊车尾的。”  
“为什么的说！我记得小时候的你明明很容易脸红……”  
权当陪过劳的火影打发时间，佐助走到他身边，不客气地倚在椅子扶手上，侧过脸看不服气的鸣人：“那是小时候。而且，很容易脸红又不是随随便便就会脸红。不然你自己也试试看？”  
“怎么试？”  
“鸣人，我喜欢你。”佐助想也不想便说道。  
他自己已经被鸣人时不时的表白弄得麻木了，听了也不会多心，本以为鸣人也不会把这句话当真，不当场大笑着捶起桌子来都算给面子，不料佐助等了等，竟见到鸣人的脸一点点浮起晕红来，那双湛蓝的眼睛睁得老大，像个头一次见到大海的孩子一样，呆呆看着他。  
佐助的心跳猛然漏了一拍。  
他勉强维持着语气平静，提醒道：“你输了。”  
“……嗯？啊、啊，什么？”鸣人傻傻地摸了一把自己的脸，顿时露出生不如死的悔恨表情来，“你、你太过分了！我根本没有做好心理准备的说！”  
这指责过于蛮不讲理了：“你也从来没有给过我做心理准备的时间啊。”  
“我对你说和你对我说能一样吗！”鸣人索性整张脸埋进手心里，传出来的声音闷闷的，“这次不算！”  
“……不仅是个容易脸红的吊车尾，还喜欢耍赖。”佐助叹了口气。  
“我、我才不是……”鸣人愤然抬头，“我申请练习！！”  
“想怎么练？”  
“我喜欢你！！”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我……我喜欢你！！”  
“我喜欢你。”  
佐助声音带点勾人耳朵的磁性，说时语气沉静，还恶劣地拨过鸣人的脸，不准他逃避自己的注视。被那黑如深海的眼睛看着，鸣人感到一丝没有退路的狼狈，脸颊的温度也层层攀高。  
“我今天一定要让你脸红！”他强撑着坐直了身子，毫不退缩地回视佐助，“佐助，我超级喜欢你，全世界最喜欢你——”  
佐助悠悠叹息：“吊车尾就是吊车尾，只会埋头猛冲。就不会找点技巧吗？”  
鸣人不满地回嘴：“谁说我不会找技巧！”  
“你可以这样想，”佐助思索着措辞，“……就好像你可能很容易因为某些因素脸红一样，我也会有类似的弱点。”  
“哦，攻敌之弱。”鸣人做出“我完全懂了”的表情点点头，追问道，“那佐助会因为什么而脸红的说？”  
佐助挑挑眉：“我怎么可能轻易告诉你，笨蛋。”  
鸣人：“……………………”  
“你自己好好猜吧。”佐助拍了拍他还带着点肉的圆脸，“还有，工作。”

大概是化悲愤为力量的缘故，这次鸣人工作效率猛增，面前的文书堆一点点矮下去，仿佛冰山化成水。  
沉默中佐助有一搭没一搭地想着鸣人听见自己那句“我喜欢你”时的呆愣表情。当时那双眼睛几乎有如漫天星光闪烁着一般明亮，像是头一次看到十层蛋糕的孩子会有的惊喜，傻得透出稚气来。佐助想着，就忍不住揉了一把就在手边的金色毛茸茸脑袋——这人的年纪明明已经不小了，在他身边时却时不时露出些孩子气的模样来，让人不知说什么好……也许只能告诫他不要丢人丢到外面去，好在冒傻气的模样都在自己面前，不算太糟。  
七代目火影被揉了头毛，哼哼唧唧的表达不满，但最终也没有拨开佐助那只手。

差不多一个小时之后，鸣人才伸着懒腰，长出一口气，脸上满是大事了结的放松。  
佐助轻声夸他：“干得不错。”  
效果立竿见影，鸣人嘿嘿笑了几声，很高兴的样子。佐助看着他，嘴角也不由得带上一丝柔软笑意。  
“终于能暂时闲下来了！去喝酒吧，我请客！”  
把笔一扔，鸣人按着桌子站起来，带起的风吹动佐助额前垂落的黑发。  
佐助依旧倚着扶手，看着身披火影袍的男人在办公室里跑来跑去收拾东西，逐渐把有着鸣人风格的杂乱还原为公事公办的井井有条。明明每次相处都像是未曾分别过一般亲近而熟稔，但总会在某些时刻突兀发现对方身上出现的发展轨迹不明的变化——鸣人的确是有了点火影的样子。  
但他是从什么时候起变成这样？越发耀眼且可靠，让人忍不住一看再看，久久凝视，反衬得他被作弄得手足无措的样子更加让人忍俊不禁。  
说不清自己抱着什么心情，佐助叫了他一声：“吊车尾的。”  
“唔？”鸣人回过头来，“前几天拉面店老板送了我一张优惠月卡，结果现在突然找不到了的说，我把它放在哪——”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“唔——？”  
佐助支着下巴看他，半晌才道：“耳尖有点红，脸倒是还好。有进步。”  
说完他便觉得鸣人半张着嘴的样子傻得像弄丢了骨头的小狗，轻声笑起来。鸣人反应过来，连忙一把捂住耳朵。  
“这次是太没有心理准备了，还以为你吃错药……”  
“那现在你又脸红什么。”  
鸣人想了想，决定不说是因为难得看见这人露出笑意。他背过身去，心不在焉地翻弄那堆杂物，突然道：“我想不起最开始为什么要跟你比这个了。”  
“……”  
“也不奇怪，小时候我们总因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情闹起来。”鸣人笑了一声，“忘了还好，要是记得，可能会觉得以前的自己怎么能蠢成这样……”  
佐助嗤了一声：“我倒是不会觉得意外。”  
“……”鸣人回身朝他挥了挥拳头，“不过直到现在还在继续的原因……到底是什么呢？”他像是自言自语，皱着眉看向窗外无云的晴空，苦思冥想起来，“为了和你分出胜负？但除此之外的备选方式还有很多吧。”  
“笨蛋。”佐助毫不留情道。  
“啊你不要再说我笨了的说！你也聪明不到哪里去，上次你认输之后还像是根本听不懂我的话一样，要我把同样的话重复那么多次……”鸣人说着，猛然一噎，骇然捂住自己的嘴。  
他突然明白过来了。  
要是这时及时开个玩笑糊弄过去，佐助也许还察觉不到不妥，但就连鸣人自己都被突然发掘出的事实震撼了，此时唯有呆呆望着不远处的佐助。  
原来是这样，小时候的他找了个由头，既能坦白说喜欢，又能理所应当听佐助说喜欢。所以说他哪里只会埋头猛冲，这不是很会使诈吗——可惜这么多年过去，当时那点急中生智的小心思全被四季流逝给洗得发白褪色，以至于说话的人自己也不懂话语中深藏的意义，只是一遍遍执着地做着同样的行为。  
果真如佐助所说，他是个笨蛋吗……  
他想不出任何能用来扯开话题的闲谈，身体僵直得像块石头，只能任沉默仿佛要永无休止一般延续下去。可是他逐渐分不清自己是不是眼花——迷茫从那黑眸中褪去后，逐渐浮现出来的竟是一抹亮色，仿佛初次见到海又早就笃定自己总能见到这片海一般的惊异和自得漫出来，揉成那薄唇边止不住上翘的摄人弧度。  
鸣人恼羞成怒，喊道：“不许得意！！！”  
窗边那人朝他伸出手来。太阳往下落，白昼天光透过窗户直直穿进来，明亮得有些刺目。鸣人看不清自己纠缠许久想要与之一决胜负的对象到底有没有脸红，好像有又好像没有，所以接近也只是为了确认输赢，他暗自辩解——但一抬步，他便发现自己是朝着佐助的方向小跑而去。

-fin-


End file.
